Surprise
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Neji finds himself talking to one Haruno Sakura about something that confuses him. Cute, funny, fluffy. Hinted NejiSaku and vague SasuHina. R&R! XD OneShot, I might continue if asked nicely.


((A/N: Alright! Vague SasuHina and hints of NejiSaku XD randomness! Lol.

Will I ever get sick of writing stupid One-Shots?

…

No, probably not. X3

Read and review!

BTW, if you like SasuHina, read my other fic 'Untold'! –shameless advertising-))

* * *

_**-**__**Surprise**__**-**_

Her brow twitched.

I couldn't help but find it amusing, the single movement showing both annoyance and displeasure. The insignificant little action…

I shook my head slightly; it was not the time to get distracted…

…even if it _was_ cute…

She raised an eyebrow at me, frown becoming more pronounced.

I let out a deep sigh, forgetting completely why I called her here, to piss her off? No… but it was a perk.

I nearly smirked before noting how her actions were slowly moving from 'I'm annoyed, tell me what's up so I can _leave_' to 'I'm going to beat the living shit out of you if you don't speak up soon'.

I suppose I'll have to wing it…

"Haruno Sakura?"

She growled under her breath, obviously finding it pointless to 'confirm her identity'. Her brow twitched again.

"Yes?"

I'm a genius… that's what I'm told. But I can't help but feel like an idiot, buffoon, retard… or any other word you might think of. I couldn't think anything to tell her… perhaps… idle 'chit-chat' would do?

"How is…-" I stopped for a moment, choosing who I asked about carefully, "-Naruto doing?"

She raised a neat eyebrow, I couldn't help but feel even more idiotic then I already did.

"He's alive." She apparently dubbed for that sarcastic, truthful, yet not very informative response. She either is suspicious as to why I ask or simply dislikes me. Either works.

I raised my own eyebrow in mock sarcasm, "Really now?"

She nodded, another small spasm happening just above her eye, "Yes, _really_."

I'm defiantly leaning towards that she just doesn't like me.

Shame…

"Stop playing games Hyuuga." Her voice was a little cold, she was tired of the game already.

It was fun pissing her off though.

"What games?" when in doubt, play dumb.

She narrowed her eyes, threatening aura surrounding her.

If I know anything about women(which, I do _not_)… I should probably be running for my life.

Before I could move however I remembered the purpose of calling the Haruno out.

"Do you know Hinata-sama well?"

She blinked in surprise, not expecting the sudden question, "Not really, she helps at the hospital sometimes though, I have to wonder why she doesn't just become a medic-nin…" she realized she was getting off topic and trailed off before continuing, "I talk to her from time to time but not much more than that."

I nodded, damn… I was hoping she was friends… "Do you know if Hinata has any female friends?"

She shook her head, "She could… but certainly no one from the rookie-nine or your team."

In other words, no one she _knew_.

I cursed slightly and Sakura brought her curious eyes to my grey ones.

"Why do you ask?"

I let out another sigh, "She's been… agitated recently, I was hoping her friends might know something… the Inuzuka and Aburame were clueless, also wondering. Her sensei simply gave me a cold stare before telling me she didn't know anything… and I don't really know any of her other friends. I figured you two talk some so you might know something…"

I was surprised when she smiled, "I know what's wrong." She said it almost in a gloating fashion… if I didn't know better I'd say she wanted to get even for playing games with her…

I realized she probably did after another minute passed with her giving me a smug smirk…

I flinched mentally as I realized what I'd have to do… "Will you _please_ tell me?"

She seemed semi satisfied with my response and only gave me a short and uninformative answer… "Sasuke-kun."

My eyebrow arched again, "What about the Uchiha?"

She rolled her eyes as if what she was about to say was so _obvious_ that I had to be a _retard_ not to notice.

_How_ I wished to strangle her…

"Hinata-chan _hates_ Sasuke-kun, it's been that way since the academy, though it was less obvious then, but they would at times argue for quite some time… in their own way." Meaning Hinata-sama probably stuttered and attempted to make her words sound… less than vicious while Uchiha likely glared more than talked, keeping his insults quick and decisive, "Not many knew about it either, I only knew because I was _quite_ the stalker back then and made a point to know everything about Sasuke-kun, from his friends to enemies."

"And what does that have to do with the _here_ and_ now_ Haruno?" I was losing patience.

She smiled evilly, as if she was about to divulge fan-girlish _nonsense_ that was likely to make her companion squeal… now if only I was a fellow 'fan-girl'.

"Sasuke-kun has been _pestering_ her recently." I couldn't help but wonder _why_ she said this like it was juicy gossip.

"And?" so the Uchiha was picking on her, that only meant he needed a good beating…

Sakura rolled her eyes, giving me the 'you really are dumb, aren't you?' look.

"He _likes_ her."

So? Wait… "_What?!_"

* * *

((End Notes: I'm _so_ happy you all read it!

Now go read my other fiic 'Untold'. The shameless advertising will _not_ cease!))


End file.
